pathfinderelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mercurial
The clay-like flesh of this mutable creature constantly flows, but always returns to a vaguely humanoid shape, allowing it to wield its gear as if it were a solid humanoid. Mercurial (CR 1/2) XP 200 Mercurial alchemist 1 N Medium ooze Init +3; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +5 --- AC 15, touch 13, flat-footed 12 (+2 armor, +3 Dex) hp 9 (1d8+1) Fort +3, Ref +5, Will +1 Immune critical hits, paralysis, precision damage, sleep Weaknesses sighted, unstable --- Speed 30 ft. Melee dagger +3 (1d4+1/19–20) Ranged light crossbow +3 (1d8/19–20) Special Attacks bomb (4/day, +4 ranged, 1d6+3 damage), mutagen Alchemist Extracts (CL 1st) 1st—''cure light wounds'', disguise self --- Str 12, Dex 16, Con 13, Int 17, Wis 10, Cha 6 Base Atk +0; CMB +1; CMD 14 Feats Brew Potion (B), Throw Anything (B), Weapon Finesse Skills Craft (alchemy) +8, Disable Device +7, Escape Artist +8, Heal +4, Perception +4, Knowledge (arcana) +7, Sleight of Hand +7, Spellcraft +7; Racial Modifiers+8 Escape Artist Languages Aklo, Common, Draconic, Undercommon SQ alchemy, vaguely humanoid --- Environment any land Organization solitary, pair, or gang (3–5) Treasure NPC gear (leather armor, dagger, light crossbow with 20 bolts, portable alchemist's lab) --- Sighted (Ex) A mercurial can perceive light coming from one direction at a time using a portion of its body surface, in much the same way a human can perceive light using eyes. Unlike most oozes, a mercurial is not blind, doesn't have blindsense, is not immune to visual attacks, and can be flanked. Unstable (Ex) A mercurial's body chemistry and surface tension exist in a state of tenuous equilibrium. Unlike most oozes, a mercurial is not immune to poison or stunning. Because its form is so easily displaced from its normal state, a mercurial also lacks immunity to polymorph effects. Vaguely Humanoid (Ex) Though made of ooze, a mercurial's body retains a vaguely humanoid shape the majority of the time. A mercurial can wield and wear gear as if it were a humanoid creature, and has the same magic item body slots as a humanoid creature, accordingly. In the distant past, the mercurials were a race of humanoids that practiced advanced forms of alchemy. But their race was changed forever when an alchemical process designed to grant immortality instead transformed their entire population into a race of sentient ooze. A mercurial, while comprised of a flowing, clay-like flesh, tends to retain a vaguely bipedal shape, the result of an inherently humanoid mind imposing its will upon a mutable, alien body. A mercurial's form undergoes constant distortions that defy this baseline shape, especially while moving quickly, but these changes are fleeting; the mercurial always snaps back into a roughly humanoid form. Mercurials can and do wear clothing, wrapping themselves in humanoid attire to give their bodies added definition, and to get a feel for their lost, humanoid heritage. They can also carry and manipulate gear in the same manner as a biped with opposable thumbs. This allows mercurials to pursue their traditional pastime of alchemy, which they have not abandoned, despite the mishaps of the past. Mercurial Characters Mercurials are defined by their class levels—they do not possess racial HD. They have the following racial traits. +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, –2 Charisma: Mercurials are quick in body and mind, but are inherently strange. Ooze: Mercurials have the ooze creature type. Mercurials are immune to critical hits, paralysis, precision damage, and sleep. Mercurials eat and breathe, but do not sleep. Mutable: Mercurials have a +8 racial bonus on Escape Artist checks. Sighted: See above. Unstable: See above. Vaguely Humanoid: See above. Languages Mercurials begin play speaking Common. Mercurials with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages like Druidic). Category:Ooze Category:Epic Meepo Category:Monsters